Woman on Top
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que siente estando en su presencia? ¿Por qué se estremece con tan solo pensar en él? Valor es atreverse a actuar con el conocimiento de que puedes perderlo todo pero que sigues actuando a pesar de ¿Pero y si esto mismo le está ocurriendo a él? Entonces simplemente os encontraréis en el mismo camino a...


Woman on Top

El día de hoy, estaba claro, iba a ser de lo más particular si ya a la hora del desayuno se daba un hecho muy poco común para los Mugiwara pues todos se encontraban ya en la cocina, aún a la espera de que Sanji terminase de preparar el desayuno, salvo por la excepción de uno solo de ellos. Concretamente se trataba de Robin quien había sido la última en poder ducharse esta mañana, aunque tampoco es que hubiera una gran cola esperando para ello, pero sí era cierto que sus nakama se tomaron su tiempo ocupando el baño.

También estaba el hecho de que, si vamos a ser muy puntillosos, podría decirse que faltaba alguien más, por mucho que este se encontrase justo frente a la puerta de entrada a la cocina, apoyado sobre la barandilla, con su mente, prácticamente, desconectada sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. No porque estuviera pensando en cosas trascendentales sino que había elegido pensar en antiguos recuerdos y estos costaban bastante en poder ser rememorados al estar sepultados por varios años de vivencias.

―¡Meshi, Sanji!― volvió a pedirle Luffy totalmente famélico.

―¡Cierra esa boca, kuso yarou! Hasta que Robin se siente a la mesa no vais a comer nada― le dijo Sanji muy seriamente antes de dirigirse hacia Nami con una bobalicona sonrisa en sus labios y corazones en su mirada―. Ahora mismo tendrás tu desayuno, Nami-swan― normal que todos sus nakama se quejasen por este discriminatorio trato por parte de Sanji al favorecer siempre a las dos chicas―. ¡Urusei!

―Arigatou, Sanji-kun― le agradeció una Nami que sonreía muy pagada de sí misma pues disfrutaba de su posición dominante con respecto al tema de la comida gracias al obsesivo fanatismo con las mujeres por parte de Sanji―. Oi, Zoro, ¿ves si ya viene Robin?

El kengou la ignoró por completo.

―¡Kuso marimo!― le gritó Sanji―. Haz el favor de responder cuando Nami-swan se digna a hacerte una pregunta, baka.

A Zoro le palpitaba una vena en la sien al tratar de mantener la calma.

―Si quiere hacer algo que se levante y lo haga― gruñó Zoro molesto con la actitud de sus dos nakama.

―Tú ya estás ahí fuera― le recordó Nami―. No te cuesta nada avisar si ves venir a Robin aunque, claro está, si esta es tu actitud cuando te encuentras de guardia por las noches me extraña que no nos hubiera sucedido nada malo hasta ahora.

_Majo_, pensó Zoro pues nada mejor definía a Nami, en su opinión, que el ser llamada "bruja".

―Zoro, dile a Robin que venga ahora mismo― intervino Luffy poniendo cara de angustia mientras le sonaban las tripas―. Tengo hambre, Sanji, onegai…

―Acaba de entrar en el camarote para dejar su…

―¡Meshi, Sanji!― le interrumpió Luffy repitiéndose una vez más.

Sin tratar de aclarar nada más Zoro bajó las escaleras a cubierta para dirigirse al camarote que compartían las chicas para pedirle a Robin que se apurase si no quería encontrarse con un motín en la cocina, y este día podía llegar a darse.

Como le había intentado decir a Luffy antes de que le interrumpiera Robin se encontraba en su camarote para dejar su muda de ropa antes de dirigirse a la cocina pero, tal vez, le haría bien este corto paseo por el Sunny porque así, por lo menos, no tendría que escuchar las idioteces de sus nakama que ya por la mañana era pedir demasiado antes de haber desayunado.

Sí, la había visto entrar hacía unos momentos en el camarote, ya cambiada de ropa para este nuevo día, y por eso mismo solamente tocó a la puerta y se asomó sin esperar por el pertinente permiso para pasar.

―Oi, Robin. Será mejor que te des prisa o Luffy…

La había visto vestida cruzando la cubierta, ni con una toalla o desnuda, ¿entonces cómo era que Robin se encontraba en medio del camarote completamente desnuda mientras le dirigía una atónita mirada a Zoro?

No tuvo tiempo para decir nada en defensa propia antes de que unos brazos _fleur_ abrieran la puerta y luego le agarrasen de improviso metiéndolo en el camarote para terminar aprisionándolo contra la puerta cerrada tras él.

No sabría decirse quién de los dos tenía un gesto de sorpresa más evidente en su rostro. Si Zoro al haber sido obligado a entrar en el camarote bajo las circunstancias actuales o Robin por ser ella quien lo metió en el camarote a pesar de encontrarse desnuda cuando su intención, de suponer, sería la de cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero entonces, ¿por qué no fue eso lo que hizo sino todo lo contrario? Y por el rubor que se extendió por su rostro, y que bajó incluso por su cuello, quedaba claro que no había sido su consciente intención aunque, ¿inconscientemente?

Con el mismo ímpetu que usó para meter a Zoro en el camarote Robin lo usó para sacarlo de un fuerte empujón que lo hizo tropezarse contra la barandilla y haciéndolo aterrizar con la base del cuello sobre el césped de cubierta casi encajándolo en la esquina junto a la base de las escaleras. El suave oleaje del mar le hizo voltearse hacia atrás para acabar por dar una vuelta completa y quedarse de rodillas sobre cubierta.

_¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí?_, se quejó Zoro_. Vale que me hubiera asomado pero fue ella quien me metió dentro del camarote así que no creo que su reacción haya sido de lo más justificada._

Pero no queriendo comprobar en qué estado iba a salir Robin de su camarote Zoro decidió regresar a la cocina. Quién sabe, tal vez si Sanji le dijese alguna de sus estupideces le podría soltar… _No, ni se te ocurra decir algo que ponga a Robin en tu contra, baka._ Cierto, era mejor no tenerla, una vez más, como su enemiga porque resultaba ser alguien de lo más peligrosa y a tener en cuenta.

―Oi, baka marimo, ¿dónde está mi querida Robin-chwan?

_"Desnuda en su camarote la última vez que la vi"_, habría sido la respuesta más irresponsable por multitud de motivos y por eso mismo no llegó a pronunciarla.

―Está al venir― fue lo que decidió responderle―. Ni que tuviéramos que cumplir un dichoso horario para comer― se quejó Zoro sentándose a la mesa en su lugar habitual.

―¡Claro que hay un horario para comer, baka marimo!― le recordó Sanji.

―Pues entonces cuando venga díselo a Robin para que se apure otro día― Zoro no pudo evitar una diabólica sonrisa porque sabía que Sanji jamás se atrevería a reprender a Robin, o a Nami ya puestos, porque las tenía en un altar y nada de lo que las dos muchachas hicieran estaba mal hecho o mal visto.

―Urusai, konoyarou― farfulló Sanji entre dientes molesto con su nakama―. No tengo nada que decirle a Robin porque ella jamás hace algo mal.

Justo este fue el momento elegido por Robin para entrar en la cocina y Zoro, a su pesar, no pudo evitar lanzarle una ligera mirada de soslayo. Solamente se trataba de una obvia curiosidad para ver que ropa se había puesto luego de haberla visto con una en concreto antes de entrar en su camarote para luego encontrarla… bueno, como la encontró.

―¿Qué es lo que no hago mal?― le preguntó Robin con ese aire inocente, pero con afilada peligrosidad debido a su inacabable curiosidad, mientras se dirigía a su asiento en el extremo más alejado de la mesa justo a la derecha de Chopper y al lado de Luffy que presidía la mesa en ese extremo.

Sanji perdió el color de su rostro y la voz pues por mucho que la estuviera abriendo no emitía ningún sonido. Lo único que hacía bien era lanzarle duras miradas a Zoro quien las ignoró, además de encontrarse de espaldas a él, porque sabía que de esta manera Sanji se frustraba más al no poder desahogar su mal trago.

_Y hablando de tragos._

―Según Sanji no haces nada mal― le explicó Chopper ganándose un pulgar levantado por parte de Sanji―, pero también dijo que hay un horario para comer y como llegas tarde pues…― ahora Sanji le dedicó un pulgar hacia abajo antes de llevárselo al cuello en un claro gesto de degollamiento―, ¡no he dicho nada! Eh, será mejor que lo olvides, Robin. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Por fortuna estamos hablando de Robin, y no de cualquiera de los otros mugiwara salvo Nami, así que se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y sabía muy bien que había sido culpa suya el llegar tarde a desayunar aunque el motivo por ello… no, no iba a mirar para Zoro porque, de hacerlo, no estaba segura de poder controlarse y evitar que el rubor se asomase en sus mejillas. Aún no daba crédito a que lo hubiera hecho pasar al camarote cuando se encontraba desnuda. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

_¿Y quién dice que lo estuvieras haciendo, Robin?_

―Gomen ne― se disculpó Robin.

―No es nada, Robin-chwan, no tienes por qué disculparte porque no has hecho nada malo― le dijo Sanji tratando de quitarle importancia―. Mira, Nami-swan recibió su desayuno como todos los días.

Aunque era la única al que se lo había puesto que si se trataba de una de las dos muchachas la otra siempre recibía su desayuno. De igual manera que, por algún motivo, fueran las dos quienes tardasen pues nadie desayunaría hasta que llegasen a la cocina.

―¡Meshi, Sanji!― protestó Luffy, y con razón puesto que con Nami y Robin en la cocina ya podían desayunar sin problemas.

―Ya va, ya va, tampoco es para ponerse así por unos minutos de retraso― le replicó Sanji torciendo el gesto.

Por supuesto que todos sus nakama, con la excepción de las dos muchachas, no estaban muy de acuerdo con él aunque, por fortuna, el desayuno finalmente comenzó para todos los mugiwara.

―¡Itadakimasu!

Finalmente, con el asunto del desayuno ya superado, sabiendo que Luffy ya no la podría llegar a interrumpir quejándose por ello o pidiéndole a Sanji que le sirviera de una vez, Nami pudo dirigir su curiosidad a Robin. Concretamente en su vestuario.

―Un conjunto bastante curioso el que has elegido ponerte, Robin. Diría que tienes en mente hacer algo en concreto.

Robin se había vestido con una camiseta, shorts y unas zapatillas de deporte porque decidió aprovechar no solamente ir a pasear por la ciudad sino que, con paso firme, como siempre andaba caminando era su mejor manera para hacer algo de ejercicio al mismo tiempo.

―Solamente caminar un poco― le aseguró Robin.

Si bien no resultaba algo extraño en opinión de Nami el comportamiento de Robin a la mesa esta mañana difería bastante de la habitual a pesar de que, a primera vista, no parecía hacerlo. Se mantenía en silencio mientras desayunaba pero hoy Robin estaba muy centrada en su plato, y por muy deliciosa que fuera la comida no es que fuera de los que centran su atención en ella todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera que su mirada se cruzase con algo, o alguien, en concreto.

El desayuno siguió los derroteros habituales por lo que, ignorando las tonterías por parte de los mugiwara, resultó de lo más agradable para el estómago, incluso para Zoro y esos _'ingredientes extra'_ que Sanji le añadía como venganza desde que dejaron la isla Gyojin.

―¡Gochisousama-deshita!

Sanji le agradeció estas palabras a Nami y Robin pero a sus nakama les dedicó una hosca mirada diciéndoles que no le gustaba recibir los agradecimientos por parte de los hombres aunque cuando Zoro sugirió que podrían tomarle la palabra y no volver a agradecerle la comida, porque para lo que valía dicha comida, Sanji dio a entender que a él también podría olvidarse darles de comer por su falta de modales a la mesa. Todo quedó zanjado con Luffy, como senchou, ordenando que todos le agradezcan a Sanji por toda la deliciosa meshi que les prepara.

―¿Entonces no vas a acompañarme de compras, Robin?― le preguntó Nami mientras bajaban a la cubierta.

―Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que quiera acompañarte― le aseguró Robin y apenas lo había dicho cuando Sanji surgió de la cocina señalándose y asegurando que él la acompañaría con _gusto_, recalcando esta última palabra más de lo recomendable―. Ya tienes alguien para acompañarte.

―No es cierto porque Sanji-kun va a estar ocupado comprando las provisiones― esto dejó muy tocado a Sanji que se lamentó por tan terrible desdicha aunque luego culpó a todos sus nakama, con Luffy al frente, por comer tanto―. Además de que no sabes cómo se pone cuando voy a probarme la ropa― añadió solamente para oídos de Robin.

―Fufufu… ahí tienes razón― estuvo de acuerdo Robin―. Con una vez es suficiente.

Las dos muchachas se rieron juntas mientras desembarcaban antes de tomar diferentes caminos por la ciudad de igual manera en que lo harían el resto de sus nakama salvo el que había sido designado para quedarse a bordo protegiendo el Sunny: ¡Brook!

―Yo ho ho ho… entonces os esperaré abordo hasta que regreséis― les aseguró despidiéndose desde el Sunny―. No importa cuánto tiempo sea, horas, días, semanas, meses, años… ¡yo seguiré aquí esperando por vuestro regreso, minna!― se había ido emocionando poco a poco hasta que más parecía una despedida en toda regla con llanto incluido por su parte.

―¡DEJA DE GRITAR DE ESA FORMA!― le gritaron sus nakama cubriéndose las orejas.

―Volveremos en unas horas― gruñó Zoro todo molesto por la actitud de su nakama.

―En tu caso realmente podrían ser años, marimo― se burló Sanji antes de centrar su atención en las chicas de la ciudad―. ¡Mellorine, mellorine! ¿Alguna de ustedes, preciosidades, podría acompañarme al mercado?

Por supuesto que no se vino abajo al recibir negativa tras negativa de toda chica con la que se cruzaba porque, tras dos años sin una chica real, solamente con la sola presencia de las muchachas le alegraban el día a Sanji.

Franky acompañaba a Usopp pues no era plan el gastarse el, poco, dinero que Nami les entregaba en realizar compras por duplicado. Por lo menos en lo que referido a temas parejos que estos dos compartían con sus inventos.

Luffy y Chopper se dirigían a llenar sus estómagos aunque con la actitud que llevaba el más joven de los mugiwara le iba a costar un mundo y mucho más el quitarse ese no deseado título de _mascota_ de los Mugiwara. Sobre todo si se ponía a comer wataame por mucho que le gustase tanto el algodón de azúcar puesto que llevando el, no deseado, apodo de "Wataame Daisuki" ("el que adora el algodón de azúcar") le sería imposible el poder quitárselo en lo que le restase de vida. Una decisión de lo más difícil. Aunque aún más difícil iba ser el poder comprar meshi suficiente para saciar el apetito de ambos puesto que Nami no les había dejado mucho dinero por un simple y llano motivo. ¡Chantaje!

―¡Pero eso no es justo, Nami!― se quejaba Luffy arrastrando los pies siguiendo a Nami con Chopper subido a sus hombros igual de quejumbroso que su senchou―. Con este poco apenas puedo comprarme un poco de niku.

―¡No es justo!― repitió Chopper.

La akage no parecía muy conmovida por la _desgracia_ de sus dos nakama.

―¿Os di o no os di dinero para comprar? ¿**Lo hice o no**?― preguntó alzando algo la voz cuando vio que iban a seguir quejándose en lugar de responderle.

El que Nami alzase la voz enfadada nunca iba a ser un buen signo y sus dos nakama se percataron de ello y tras una mirada cómplice agacharon la cabeza derrotados.

―Sí, nos diste dinero para comprar niku.

―Sí, nos diste dinero para comprar wataame.

Una terrible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la akage habiendo logrado su objetivo inicial al que solamente faltaba el toque final.

―Entonces no sé para qué tanta queja por vuestra parte― la seriedad de Nami se desdibujó a una, falsa, resignación calculada para atrapar a sus dos nakama―. Bueno, podría daros algo más de dinero pero como no sería justo para los demás el que os lo diera así por las buenas vais a tener que trabajar para ganároslo.

―¡¿Trabajar?!― dijeron sus dos nakama al unísono.

Nami asintió con firmeza.

―¿Quieres qué te haga un chequeo?― le preguntó un confuso Chopper pues como médico pensaba que sería eso lo que querría de él aunque, si fuera así, ¿qué podría querer de Luffy?

―No es necesario, Chopper, pues me encuentro en plena forma. ¿No lo crees así, Luffy?― le preguntó al muchacho guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice pero Luffy parecía haberse quedado paralizado, o ralentizado como si Foxy le hubiera alcanzado con la habilidad de su Noro Noro no mi, mirando fijamente para Nami―. ¿Luffy?

―Yo soy kaizoku así que solamente puedo piratear.

El anuncio de Luffy, dicho muy seriamente, dejó a Nami completamente cogida por sorpresa por mucho que no debería haber sido así. Claro que no tardó mucho la akage en reaccionar.

―¡Tú harás lo que yo te ordene, baka!― le gritó más molesta que furiosa.

―¡Hai, Nami!― le replicó Luffy obedientemente junto a un Chopper que temblaba sobre los hombros de su nakama.

Nami sonrió muy contenta, algo que la hacía verse relajada y muy acorde con su edad.

―Pues ahora me acompañaréis de compras― las caras trágicas de sus dos nakama hizo que a Nami se le oscureciese la mirada peligrosamente―. ¿Sucede algo?

―No, no, por supuesto que no, Nami― se defendieron sus dos nakama.

―Bien, porque si hacéis lo que os ordene y os comportáis pues recibiréis suficiente dinero para _comer a gusto_.

Esta noticia alegró a Luffy y Chopper quienes siguieron a Nami mucho más contentos con la perspectiva de poder saciar su apetito con la acaudalada cuenta de su nakama.

Robin se había pasado los últimos noventa minutos recorriendo la ciudad con paso firme sin haber tenido la necesidad de detenerse por ningún motivo u obstáculo. Ni siquiera tuvo que aminorar su ritmo por lo que resultaba del todo normal y esperado el que su camiseta se encontrase bañada en sudor que hacía brillar toda porción de piel que se encontraba expuesta empezando por su rostro y siguiendo por su escote en donde aquellas gruesas gotas calientes de sudor se perdían de vista. Por supuesto que, siendo una camiseta blanco lo que llevaba puesto, la acumulación del sudor no hacía sino transparentar dicha prenda poco a poco hasta que de poder fijarte, aunque era algo que costaba por culpa del buen ritmo que llevaba al caminar, serías capaz de ver que no llevaba nada más que dicha camiseta y sus pechos podían verse con bastante más claridad de la esperada contando que llevaba puesta una prenda de ropa.

Fue entonces cuando algo captó su atención al escuchar cierto revuelo y, curiosa como era Robin, modificó el rumbo de su _circuito_ para tomar la calle que llevaba al origen de aquel sonido. No fue una gran sorpresa pues por la naturaleza del ruido había esperado encontrarse con una muchedumbre de personas pero no que estas estuvieran saliendo de lo que parecía ser, a simple vista, un lujoso hotel.

Todas y cada una de esas personas tenían algo en común y no, no era la ropa elegante y su falta de modales al tratar de alejarse cuanto antes, y más rápido, del hotel mucho mejor sino las caras de puro pánico y terror que mostraban fueran hombres o mujeres, jóvenes, de mediana edad o mayores.

Robin aminoró el paso hasta acabar caminando con paso tranquilo metiéndose a contracorriente entre aquella multitud que apenas le prestaban atención más que dedicarle alguna que otra mirada de incredulidad al comprobar que, a diferencia de aquella inmensa mayoría de personas, ella se dirigía en dirección contraria al interior del hotel. Por supuesto que, como sucedía siempre, sobre todo en este tipo de situaciones, la gente no paraba de hablar y decir las cosas, aunque con falta de modales y cierto egoísmo, con total sinceridad respecto a lo que los tenía en semejante estado de ánimo.

_Esto sí que es una sorpresa,_ pensó Robin logrando entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel que se encontraba a estas alturas prácticamente vacío salvo por unos angustiados, y asustados, empleados del hotel.

―Sumimasen, señorita― la llamó un tipo que, tanto por la ropa como por el agobio que mostraba visiblemente, debía ser no el encargado de la recepción del hotel sino el propio director del mismo―. Lamento mucho el tener que decirle esto pero será mejor que espere un tiempo antes de registrarse en el hotel. Tal vez solamente unas horas― trató de convencerla lo más amablemente posible a pesar de su susto.

―¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el restaurante del hotel?― le preguntó Robin haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del hombre―. Uno de mis nakama se encuentra allí.

La sonrisa de apuro del hombre fue mudando a una de comprensión ante las palabras dichas por Robin y tragó sonoramente percatándose de que esta terrible situación, en lugar de ir a mejor, estaba yéndose cada vez a terrenos peligrosísimos.

―¿Su na-nakama ha dicho?― con esto, y a pesar del aspecto con el que se había presentado Robin, supo que era mejor no interponerse en su camino si es que tenía algo que ver con el tipo que se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel―. Hai, onegai…

Tras darle la dirección que la llevaría hasta el restaurante regresó, arrastrando los pies, hasta el mostrador principal en donde se puso a buscar algo en concreto para terminar sacando un vaso y una botella de whisky medio empezada. Tras echarle un vistazo al vaso abrió la botella y tomó un buen trago directamente. La ruina, no podía evitar pensar, iba a ser su ruina. ¿Es qué no había otros hoteles en dónde reunirse o, al hacerlo en este, no podía haber sido algo más discreto? Tampoco es que hubiera necesidad de reaccionar de aquella manera solamente por haberle pedido el dinero para registrarse en el hotel pues eso era lo que debía hacerse.

―¿Por qué tuvo que venir aquí para realizar el dichoso intercambio en lugar de ir al cuartel de la marina más cercano?

Contando aquella cantidad de personas que salieron del edificio era fácilmente extrapolable la dificultad con la que uno debería poder moverse por estos mismos pasillos ahora desiertos. Así que no tuvo ningún tipo de problema para llegar hasta el restaurante, y en mucho menos tiempo del que en cualquier día normal en este hotel le habría costado, para descubrir que, descontando a un par de empleados que se encontraban a una distancia prudencial del único cliente presente en el restaurante, esto iba a ser una tranquila velada para dos.

Se fijó como una camarera se percató tanto de su presencia como de su intención de buscar mesa y negó vehementemente con la cabeza pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Claro que la realidad era mucho peor que lo que pudiera estar imaginando dicha muchacha porque, en lugar de sentarse en cualquiera de todas aquellas mesas libres, fue a elegir, precisamente, la única mesa ocupada por el único cliente presente. Robin ahogó unas ligeras risas al ver el rostro de pánico que se le puso a la camarera cuando la vio apartar la silla que se encontraba frente al único cliente y se sentó tan tranquila como si fuera algo de lo más normal el hacerlo en lugar de la auténtica locura que todos los que se encontraban, y encontraron, presentes en el hotel pensaban en realidad.

―¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer ahora tú aquí, Robin?― le preguntó esa profunda voz tras las hojas del periódico abierto que le ocultaba de la mirada castaña de Robin.

Eso mismo. ¿Qué es lo que había venido a hacer aquí? No obstante podía decirse que este día no había comenzado muy bien para ella. Sobre todo para que ahora decidiera forzar este encuentro con una situación que obligaba a recordar su anterior encuentro.

―Tenía curiosidad por conocer el origen del tumulto que se formó a la salida del hotel― le respondió con su sincera y tranquila naturalidad―. Parecía como si hubieran visto un fantasma pero resulta que en realidad lo que vieron había sido un oni.

El periódico descendió hacia delante hasta acabar sobre la mesa y dejó a la vista a la persona, u "oni" como Robin le había llamado, que lo estaba leyendo.

―¿Tú no era que ibas a caminar por la ciudad o algo así?― le preguntó fijándose en la ropa que seguía llevando puesta y cuya única diferencia era que ahora mismo se encontraba empapada de sudor, igualito que le sucedía a ella―. Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo aquí sentada.

―Fufufu… ya estuve caminando durante hora y media por lo que me parece suficiente caminar para hacer algo de ejercicio― le explicó mientras atendía a todos los detalles que se mostraban ante sus ojos castaños―. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te has dedicado tú durante ese mismo espacio de tiempo, _Zoro_?

Su nakama llevaba puesto sus pantalones negros, faltaría más, y una vaina a la espalda que se sujetaba por delante y que, curiosamente, cruzándole el pecho justo para poder cubrirle su característica cicatriz. Y hablando de cicatrices era algo que también sucedía con la de su ojo izquierdo pues quedaba parcialmente oculta gracias a las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

―A beber― respondió con total sinceridad mientras tomaba un sorbo de… ¡¿kouhii?! Eso sí que Robin no se lo había podido imaginar aunque Zoro, por la media sonrisa ladina estaba claro que sí había esperado esta reacción por parte de su nakama―. ¿Te apetece una taza?

―Arigatou. Ahora mismo no me vendría mal tomar una.

Claro que lo realmente curioso era que no se trataba de la vaina de una de sus katana, era más, Robin no podía ver por ningún lado las queridas katana de su nakama.

―¿Tus katana?― le preguntó Robin viendo el sansetsukon. Zoro solamente le dedicó una intensa mirada que le sacó una sonrisa orgullosa a la muchacha―. Muy listo, _senshi-san_.

Zoro hizo un gesto y una camarera se acercó hasta la mesa de los dos mugiwara con visibles sentimientos encontrados pues era obvio el temblor que recorría su cuerpo debido al miedo que aquellas dos personas le infligían pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba imposible apartar la vista del senshi.

No "kenshi-san", espadachín, sino "senshi-san", combatiente. Ciertamente Robin era una mujer única e irremplazable.

Resulta ser que Zoro se hizo pasar por un shoukin kasegi, un cazador de recompensas como en el pasado, llamado Sanatsuijaki, o sea "Demonio del corte profundo". Claro que no llevaba, en apariencia, ningún tipo de arma blanca sino un sansetsukon, el arma de tres secciones, normalmente de madera o metal, pero que en esta ocasión resultaban ser unas improvisadas vainas para sus tres katana.

―¿En qué puede servirle ahora, señor?― le preguntó la camarera sin saber muy bien dónde posar su mirada porque una cosa era fijarse en Zoro a distancia pero tan cerca le resultaba imposible debido al miedo que sentía.

Zoro hizo un gesto a Robin para que pidiera lo que quisiera tomar.

―Querría una taza de kouhii― Robin inhaló el intenso aroma del kouhii que estaba tomando Zoro―. Si pudiera ser de la misma cafetera que la suya le estaría agradecida, señorita…

―Sumimasen, puede llamarme por mi nombre si así lo desea― se disculpó la muchacha con una pronunciada inclinación―. Me llamo _Lowri_.

―Muy bien, Lowri. Entonces será una taza del mismo kouhii que está tomando mi nakama.

Robin se fijó en la, no tan sutil, reacción por parte de Lowri al decir el tipo de relación que existía entre ellos dos porque, aunque fue un ligero movimiento de sus ojos, estaba claro cuál era su origen.

―Ahora mismo se lo traigo― le dijo mientras recogía las botellas vacías de las que Zoro ya había dado cuenta antes de empezar con el kouhii―. ¿Le traigo algo más, señor?

Hasta que se lo preguntó Zoro había pensado que ya había bebido suficiente durante toda la tarde, de ahí que ahora estuviera tomándose una cafetera de kouhii, pero al serle preguntado volvió a sentir ese ansia en la punta de la lengua y que caía sobre su garganta pero, por algún motivo, al cruzar su mirada con la de Robin esas ganas de beber mudaron a otro tipo de necesidad. Tal vez sí que era cierto que había bebido de más.

―No, estoy bien.

Lowri volvió a ofrecerles una leve inclinación y se fue por donde había venido aunque ahora cargando con las botellas vacías de Zoro.

―¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?― le preguntó Zoro a Robin mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico.

―Parece ser que tienes algo más que una admiradora en esa chiquilla.

Y fue la manera en que se lo dijo, como si fuera algo gracioso pero también como si le estuviera acusando por ello, lo que captó la atención de Zoro y le devolvió al incidente ocurrido esta mañana entre ellos dos.

―Diría que no es la única― dijo Zoro volviendo su atención al periódico y no mirando para Robin y así poder observar su reacción a sus palabras.

Y dicha reacción fue una visible sorpresa en el rostro de Robin que pronto mudó a cierta sensación de vergüenza al recordar aquel momento en que un lapsus la hizo exponerse mucho más que de cuerpo presente. Claro que con la actitud por parte de Zoro no le aclaraba cual era la opinión de su nakama al respecto dicho momento.

―¿Terminaste con la sección de los "Four Blue"?― le preguntó Robin ignorando aquellas últimas palabras por parte de Zoro.

El kengou, sin añadir nada más, separó la sección por la que Robin se había interesado y se la pasó así sin más para luego seguir leyendo tras tomarse otro sorbo de su kouhii.

Cuando Lowri regresó con el kouhii para Robin así fue como se los encontró, sentados a la mesa leyendo el periódico en silencio de una manera tan privada que, a pesar de venir con la petición por parte de Robin se sentía mal interrumpiéndolos en este momento. Por suerte para ella su presencia no pasó desapercibida para Robin que apartando su mirada del periódico le agradeció por el kouhii.

―No, onegai, es mi trabajo― soltó Lowri sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ahora mismo―. ¿Les traigo algo más?

―No, arigatou― le contestó Robin mientras Lowri recogía las últimas botellas que había bebido Zoro.

―Ya que lo preguntas me vendría bien otro six-pack― tanto la mirada de Lowri como la de Robin se dirigieron a la misma zona de la anatomía de Zoro, sus abdominales compartiendo, incluso, un mismo pensamiento, _"con el que tienes vas perfecto"_―; de biiru.

―Hai, hai, ahora mismo― asintió Lowri alejándose a paso rápido.

Robin saboreó su taza de kouhii relamiéndose ante tan delicioso sabor.

―No deberías ser tan malo con la pobre muchacha, _senshi-san_. Solamente está haciendo su trabajo― le recriminó Robin aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Malo?― inquirió Zoro confusamente cerrando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa―. Es la camarera y le pedí unas biiru, ¿qué puede haber de malo en ello?

Visto de esa manera…

―No es lo que pueda haber de malo sino la manera en que lo pediste― Zoro enarcó una ceja exigiendo una aclaración por su parte―. Lo del _"six-pack"_― pero ni con esas parecía ser que Zoro captase la referencia―. Porque tú ya tienes un six-pack― dijo señalándole los abdominales, aunque con su rostro medio oculto por el periódico―, aunque más bien parece un _"eight-pack"_.

Zoro alzó el brazo ante él y con el dedo índice le bajó la sección del periódico que estaba leyendo, o haciendo que leía, Robin. Y así era puesto que su mirada ni se encontraba atendiendo al periódico ni tampoco a Zoro sino que la tenía apartada mirando para un lado de soslayo.

―Es sabido que te fijas en todos los detalles pero, ¿también en estos?― le preguntó Zoro socarrón sin ocultar su buen humor al meterse con Robin quien, por increíble que pudiera parecer, se sentía peor que esta mañana cuando Zoro irrumpió en su camarote pillándola completamente desnuda―. En ese caso, ¿no es así cómo aprendes normalmente las cosas, _onna_?

Robin sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a quemarse con el fuerte rubor que empezó a cubrir su rostro cuando Zoro la cogió de una mano para posársela, precisamente, sobre los susodichos abdominales de su nakama. Y sí, era cierto, así era como Robin desentrañaba los misterios ocultos en los poneglyphs pero, aunque los abdominales de Zoro no eran ningún poneglyphs, Robin podía asegurar que, por lo menos, en dureza si podía competir con ellos.

Finalmente Robin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos a Zoro quien se vio sorprendido por lo que en ellos se podía ver reflejado, y presente en su mirada. El kengou tragó en seco habiéndosele secado la garganta así de pronto. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos pero, una vez ahí, ¿se atrevería a continuar adelante?

Sin apartarle la mirada empezó a deslizar la mano como haría con cualquier poneglyph con la salvedad de que aquí más parecía como si le estuviera acariciando no solamente sus abdominales sino el resto de su torso con esos pectorales y…

―Zoro…

¿De dónde había sacado Zoro el dinero para pagar toda aquella bebida en el restaurante de un caro hotel? Pues resultaba ser que Zoro, de casualidad, se había encontrado con una kaizoku-dan que lo reconoció y, en su gran sabiduría, trató de hacerse con su cabeza para poder ganar notoriedad en el Shin Sekai aunque lo único que lograron fue recibir una paliza, casi mortal, por parte del mugiwara y que Zoro se cobrase la recompensa por la cabeza de su senchou, unos ochenta y cuatro millones de berries. Y con semejante cantidad de berries en su poder decidió aprovechar para tomar algo en un sitio caro simplemente porque se lo encontró al poco de abandonar el cuartel de la marina y porque, esperaba, que en un lugar así podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad y aunque la encontró no fue de la manera que había esperado pues el hotel se vació al entrar él con aquellas pintas tan peligrosas y con una actitud de asesino que daba terror el solamente cruzarse con él.

¿Cómo era que los marines no trataron de detenerle a él? Además de ser imposible resulta que antes de ir a cobrar la recompensa decidió disfrazarse para evitar esa problemática situación por lo que no llevaba su ropa habitual, con la que había salido del Sunny, sino que se había vestido con la ropa que llevaba ahora mismo. Igualmente ocultando sus características tres katana en cada una de las tres secciones del supuesto sansetsukon que portaba a la espalda.

Claro que como hotel de alto standing que era este uno no podía entrar y acceder al restaurante para tomar un trago sino que, en primer lugar, debía registrarse en alguna habitación pues el restaurante solamente era para los clientes. Sacando un fajo de billetes pidió un cuarto y se le hizo entrega de la suite más cara y privada de todo el hotel por mucho que Zoro no tuviera intención alguna de usarla… hasta ahora.

La puerta de la suite se abrió dejando paso a Robin que dio con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón principal aunque no pareció percatarse de dicho golpe ocupada como estaba besándose con Zoro quien la alzó del suelo, cerrando la puerta de tacón, para llevarla hasta el dormitorio principal, si es que lo encontraba pues era la primera vez que ponía el pie en este lugar. Algo de lo que cualquier podía dar fe cuando al cruzar el salón uno se podía encontrar con que había un bien provisto bar privado. Claro que ni Zoro o Robin se percataron del mismo ocupados como estaban sorbiéndole el seso al otro.

Tal vez porque tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, igual que sucedía con sus manos que tanto le agarraban el trasero como le acariciaban la espalda, Zoro terminó por llevarles directamente al dormitorio principal donde les recibió una enorme cama de matrimonio perfectamente hecha con seis cojines delante de la almohada.

Subiéndose al baúl acolchado que se encontraba al pie de la cama accedió a esta de rodillas moviéndose de esta manera hasta llegar por encima de la mitad de la misma en donde Robin se dejó caer sobre ella sin apartar su mirada de Zoro sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosadas y su fogosa respiración. Observó como su nakama se quitó las gafas, arrojándolas a un lado aunque con la fortuna de caer sobre una gruesa y suave alfombra de piel que había tanto en los laterales de la cama como al pie de la misma, mientras ella se quitaba las zapatillas y luego Zoro hizo lo propio con el sansetsukon aunque este pensaba colocarlo sobre un cómodo banco con reposapiés hasta que Robin intervino e hizo eso mismo aunque usando unos cuantos brazos _fleur_.

Zoro se encontraba arrodillado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Robin sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la belleza indómita que le mostraba su nakama allí tumbada con su cabello esparcido sobre la colcha de colores claros en contraste con el azabache de su pelo. Aún ahora se le notaba el esfuerzo de su caminar con su piel brillante a causa del sudor, y el deseo, y esos jadeos que brotaban de sus entreabiertos labios tan sugerentes y seductores.

Con sumo cuidado le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano para luego darle la vuelta y coparlo en la palma para que fuera su pulgar extendido quien acariciase sus cálidos labios que se dejaron rozar hasta que decidieron atrapar aquel atrevido dedo entre ellos. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la mirada de su nakama ir aumentando al tiempo que empezó a chuparle el pulgar y lamer la parte dentro de su boca con la punta de su lengua.

Metió la mano bajo la camiseta acariciándole el cuerpo ascendiendo hasta alcanzar sus pechos agarrándole uno de ellos posesivamente logrando hacerla gemir al rozarle el pezón erecto y así liberando el pulgar. Le masajeó aquel pecho mientras usaba su otra mano para bajarle el escote y dejarle a la vista el otro pecho aunque no tardó mucho en decidir levantarle la camiseta, dejándola por encima de ambos pechos, y dedicarse a acariciárselos con ambas manos disfrutando de su suavidad.

En lugar de ser Zoro quien se acercase a esos generosos pechos inclinándose hacia delante, con una mano sobre la espalda hizo que Robin se irguiera quedando medio sentada y ofreciéndole de primera mano sus senos para disfrute de la ávida boca de su nakama. Mientras le lamía los pechos, acariciándole el erecto pezón con la punta de su sinuosa lengua, le bajó los tirantes de la camiseta dejándola arremolinada sobre sus pechos los cuales terminó agarrando con ambas manos apretujándolos metódicamente mientras los lamía y chupaba. La manera en que le succionaba parte de los senos como sus pezones hacían aumentar los profundos jadeos por parte de Robin hasta que melodiosos gemidos empezaron a brotar de sus labios.

Robin se quitó de un solo movimiento la camiseta para quedarse a la par en ropa con Zoro, aunque también era cierto que este aún llevaba puesto su calzado, ¿no? Claro que su atención se había centrado en la boca de su nakama que correspondió a sus besos con igual apetito y deseo. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos por completo.

Los besos de Zoro recorrían la mandíbula de Robin hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja que le mordisqueó mientras le presionaba el pecho con una mano para luego ir bajando a besos por su cuello hasta alcanzar dicho pecho para besárselo y lamérselo nuevamente. Así hizo con ambos pechos hasta regresar a los labios de Robin que le dio una intensa bienvenida gimiéndole en su boca.

Se quedaron frente a frente, con sus alientos entremezclándose a causa de sus fogosas respiraciones, hasta que Zoro la volvió a arrojar de espaldas sobre la cama irguiéndose de rodillas para sacar las piernas de Robin de debajo suya, tuvo que doblarlas para ello, y luego levantárselas y dejarlas apoyadas contra el propio cuerpo de Zoro. Sus manos acariciaron esas largas piernas desde sus pies, que no desde la planta de los mismos, bajando, aunque en realidad era subiendo, hasta pasar sus rodillas y sentir el calor de sus muslos antes de llegar a la cintura de sus shorts.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante eterno y Robin se humedeció los labios anticipadamente sintiendo la punta de los dedos de su nakama introducirse bajo la cintura de sus shorts para sujetárselos y empezar a quitárselos lentamente. Robin le facilitó el movimiento levantándose lo suficiente para no detener el avance de sus shorts que fueron dirigiéndose a ritmo pausado hasta sus pies y, finalmente, dejándola libre de ellos permaneciendo solamente con un escueto tanga pues al llevar shorts decidió no ponerse un culotte pues la hacía sentirse como si llevara puesta dos veces la misma prenda aunque una fuera íntima.

Le acarició sensualmente la planta del pie solamente para que este, sin previo aviso, se moviera por cuenta propia para estamparse contra la cara de Zoro si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de este que lo atrapó justo para dejarlo al alcance de su lengua. Y como estaba a dicha distancia, sin dejar de dirigirle esa diabólica media sonrisa que mudó el rostro de disculpa por parte de Robin a uno de cautela, le lamió la planta del pie al tiempo que, teniéndola bien sujeta, le impedía el poder reaccionar a esas cosquillas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Si bien no podía apartar los pies lo único que le quedaba a Robin, y totalmente fuera de su control, era la risa que brotaba de su boca a borbotones sin control.

―Onegai, senshi-san, yamete kudasai― logró decirle Robin entre risas.

Y Zoro se detuvo de lamerle el pie pero fue moviéndose por sus piernas, pasando sus besos de una a la otra, mientras se acercaba a la intimidad que seguía oculta bajo una fina capa de tela blanca, a juego con la descartada camiseta, perteneciente a un tanga no muy deportivo que se diga.

―Si quieres que pare pues lo hago― le dijo Zoro deteniéndose justo ante aquel tanga que tanto ocultaba a sus ojos como a sus manos, y al resto de su cuerpo ya que estamos.

La sola idea de que Zoro pudiera llegar a detenerse a estas alturas le resultaba del todo inaceptable a Robin, sin olvidarse de intolerable y por eso mismo llevó una mano hacia esa zona en concreto de su cuerpo deslizándola bajo el tanga para sentir la humedad de su sexo y el calor que desprendía. Cuando rozó su clítoris se le escapó un gemido que a punto estuvo de lograr que Zoro destrozase su pantalón con su erección.

―Quiero que continúes, _kenshi-san_― pidió Robin usando su antiguo apodo para Zoro mientras recuperaba su mano llevándosela a sus labios para saborearse a sí misma y, visiblemente, disfrutando de la ambrosía que ofrecía su sexo.

Sus dedos acariciaban aquel sexo por encima de la tela, pudiendo sentir el calor que desprendía de igual manera que la humedad que estaba mojándole el tanga y que saboreó la empezar a plantarle besos a lo largo de su entrepierna. Acomodándose, la pierna derecha de Robin fue abrazada por el brazo izquierdo de Zoro manteniéndosela abierta mientras sobre la izquierda apoyó su brazo derecho dejando su correspondiente mano al alcance del sexo de su nakama, pasó un dedo por debajo del tanga para ir apartándoselo poco a poco e ir dejando a la vista, y al alcance de su boca, la ahora intimidad de Robin que había decidido compartir con Zoro.

Robin gimió de placer cuando aquella lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios llevándose consigo los incipientes jugos de su placer y que parecían resultar tan afrodisíacos como si fueran la mismísima ambrosía de los dioses. Zoro apartó del todo aquel tanga, tal vez con cierta rudeza a la que Robin le dio la bienvenida, y empezó a devorarle el sexo lamiendo y sorbiéndoselo bebiendo de aquel néctar con un hambre insaciable. Su lengua se movía con rápidos movimientos sobre su sexo llegándose incluso a hundir en su interior para ascender y atacar el gordito clítoris que lamía con frenesí hasta llegar a atraparlo entre sus labios y succionárselo con intensidad.

Jadeos y gemidos, monosílabos y ansias de más sensaciones parecían ser de lo único que podía hablar Robin si es que a eso se le podía decir "hablar", por supuesto. Lo que dejaba claro era que le gustaba a rabiar y con su mano sobre la cabeza de Zoro, para que se centrase en su sexo y lo que le estaba haciendo, dejaba bien claro que esto era lo que quería en este momento y durante un buen tiempo.

―S'il vous plaît, percer moi, _kenshi-san_― le pidió Robin a su nakama sin saber si este podría entenderla.

Quien sabe si por simple instinto, deseo o consecuencia de su kenbunshoku haki pero Zoro le introdujo un dedo penetrándola sin dejar de lamerle el sexo centrándose, ahora con más insistencia, en el sensitivo clítoris. Cada uno de los gemidos, de lo fogosos jadeos de Robin, sus "hai" o "kenshi-san", incluso "senshi-san", su petición de más, de más intensidad, más rapidez… más de todo alimentaba el deseo de Zoro quien devoraba vorazmente el sexo de Robin mientras tres dedos la hacían enloquecer al rozarle ese puntito de pura magia en la parte interior de su vagina.

Las manos de Robin se aferraban al cabello de Zoro pero también recorrían la amplia espalda de su nakama, aunque fuera con brazos _fleur_, excitándose con los salvajes gruñidos que emitía y le hacían recordar a una bestia salvaje, un tigre indómito que bebía del néctar que le ofrecía su sexo con esos intensos movimientos que realizaba con su lengua y que junto a las acciones de aquel triunvirato formado por el índice, corazón y anular la llevaron hasta alcanzar su clímax.

―¡Aaaah, Zoro!― su gemido acompañado del nombre del kengou a punto estuvo de lograr que él mismo se viniera con ella por lo que podía sacarse del rugido animal que brotó de sus pulmones.

Zoro se irguió sobre la cama, de rodillas, con gesto complacido mientras se lamía aquellos tres dedos y disfrutando del intenso néctar con el que fueron bañados a causa del orgasmo de Robin quien, sea dicho de paso, logró ponerse de rodillas frente a su nakama para atacarle ferozmente su boca besándolo con pasión desenfrenada y disfrutando de la sensación de saborearse a sí misma en los labios y lengua de su nakama.

Un gruñido retumbó en la boca de Robin cuando posó su mano sobre la abultada entrepierna del kengou aunque no fue nada en comparación a cuando empezó a moverla a lo largo de tremenda erección que, junto a esos lujuriosos besos en los que sus lenguas se enredaban con la de Zoro lo estaban llevando a un límite que se antojaba demasiado cercano para lo que aún podían tener en mente para hacer antes de terminar.

―¡Sabes lo que quiero, senshi-san!― le susurró Robin al oído mordisqueándole la oreja sin dejar de manosearle el miembro―. ¿Sabes por qué te metí en mi camarote esta mañana? Porque quiero tenerte dentro de mí, kenshi-san. Quiero que me folles con tu enorme polla, que me hagas correrme de gusto hasta que no pueda caminar porque no quiero tener la posibilidad de alejarme de tu lado…― los labios de Robin acariciaron la oreja de Zoro al hablar―, ¡quiero hacer el amor contigo, Zoro!

Fue como si una explosión de cegadora luz hubiera cubierto la mirada de Zoro aunque, en lugar de una intensa luz blanca u otro color, ante él solamente se encontró con la imagen de Robin. Miss All Sunday sentada en la barandilla del Merry replicándole que podía estar enviándoles a una trampa, Robin saliendo a cubierta tras dejar atrás Arabasta pidiendo ser una mugiwara más sin apartar su intensa mirada de los ojos de Zoro, aquella inesperada sonrisa que dejó confundido a Zoro y le hizo perder el ritmo de sus propios latidos, viéndola trabajar dando muestras de sus conocimientos, como se mantenía firme a pesar de haberle expresado sin tapujos su desconfianza hacia su persona, su inesperada inocencia ante algo tan natural como el vivir aventuras, sus _'paseos'_ y encuentros por, Kami no shima, el Upper Yard de Skypiea; el violento ataque sufrido a manos de Enel que le hizo perder su gran autocontrol, el terror de Robin ante su terrible pasado reflejado en las palabras y acciones de Aokiji, su gesto serio, y resignado, tras dicho ataque, su despedida en la Galley-La tras admitir que no le confesaría nada de sus motivaciones para abandonarlos, su resistencia por mantenerse alejada hasta que su voluntad se quebró por el deseo de poder vivir y seguir al lado de sus nakama, viéndola nuevamente ante él en el Merry tras ser liberada, observándola tomarse venganza contra el baka de Spandam como su protectora sombra que estaría siempre a su lado…

―¿Zoro?― le llamó Robin fijándose en que la mirada de su nakama estaba viendo mucho más allá al haberse perdido en sus recuerdos―. ¡Ahora!

La cogió por la cintura con un brazo levantándola lo suficiente para poder quitarle el tanga con su otra mano, cercanía que Robin aprovechó para besarle, y dejarla nuevamente sobre la cama, de rodillas, e ir bajando beso a beso, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole los pezones, por sus pectorales y abdominales, sintiendo el estremecimiento al recorrer su impresionante cicatriz hasta que, de rodillas e inclinada casi de manera reverencial, le bajó los pantalones dejando a la vista el erecto, e impaciente, miembro de Zoro que agarró con una mano moviéndola por toda su extensión realizando movimientos circulares incluso sobre el glande extendiendo tanto el líquido preseminal como la saliva que dejaba caer sobre la punta del pene.

―¿Robin?― la voz de Zoro, grave ya de por sí, sonaba ahora tan fogosa que prácticamente la dejó sin aliento, algo no muy bueno a sabiendas de cual iba a ser su siguiente acción―. ¡Ahora!

Con una última muestra de sus clásicas sonrisas maliciosas Robin se introdujo la punta de la polla en la boca saboreándole el glande antes de ponerse a chupársela con intensidad y rápidos movimientos de su cabeza a los que había que sumar la de su mano en la base del miembro siguiendo aquel ritmo impuesto por ella misma.

Zoro se dejó caer ligeramente, inclinándose hacia atrás, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de las acciones de Robin, aquella manera de chuparle la polla y que había logrado que la excitación aumentase su volumen de tal forma que ahora estaba usando ambas manos para frotarle la base. ¿Y qué le ofrecía Zoro a cambio de aquellas intensas sensaciones que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer? Cuidaba de que la larga melena de Robin no se interpusiera en su camino y le acariciaba sus hombros recorriendo su espalda y agarrándole sus firmes glúteos perdiendo la mano entre las nalgas frotándole su húmedo sexo.

Cuando se la volvió a sacar, para poder recuperar el aliento con mucha más facilidad que usando solamente la nariz para ello, la ingente cantidad de saliva resultante de la felación cubría por completo el pene del kengou preparado para ser usado en una perfectamente lubricada vagina de la koukogakusha.

―Te necesito― le susurró Robin apenas con voz audible a causa del urgente deseo que la embargaba mientras unos brazos _fleur_ le quitaban los pantalones a su nakama―. I **fucking** need you inside me, Zoro. Con el acento en _fucking_― añadió con esa maliciosa sonrisa suya antes de subir lamiéndole todo el cuerpo para llegar a su boca y meterle la lengua hasta el fondo devolviéndole el favor que le había hecho anteriormente para poder saborearse a sí mismo en la boca del otro.

Zoro la cogió por sus caderas levantándola mientras Robin se le abrazaba al fuerte cuello al tiempo que apretaba, lo necesario, sus piernas contra los costados de su nakama sintiendo como se encontraba justo sobre la erección al sentir la punta del glande acariciarle los labios de su sexo tanteando la entrada.

―Oh, fuck!

El gruñido de Zoro cuando empezó a dejar caer a Robin sobre su polla tuvo su reflejo en el gemido por parte de Robin que reverberó al oído del kengou hasta que se transformó en una continua sucesión de ardientes jadeos cuando terminó por quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Zoro.

―Oh, fuck, indeed!― dijo Robin acomodándose la tremenda erección de Zoro en el interior de su vagina.

Con cuidados movimientos empezó a moverse, tanto por sí mismo como a la propia Robin sujetándola por las nalgas para levantarla y dejarla caer para empalarla nuevamente una y otra vez. Robin arqueaba su espalda sin dejar de moverse, y ser movida, disfrutando del cúmulo de sensaciones de aquella profunda penetración como de la boca de Zoro chupándole los pechos y sus propios dedos acariciándose el clítoris y sus manos recorriendo la espalda de su nakama llegando a cortársela al clavarle las uñas como resultado de la intensidad que la desbordaba.

La estaba penetrando una impresionante polla, sentía bajo sus manos aquel cuerpo perfecto y disfrutaba de las acciones de esa boca sobre sus pechos pero, a pesar de todo esto, Robin no podía evitar la ingente necesidad de volver a esos labios y poder besarlos nuevamente.

Inclinados ambos hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos, Zoro la penetraba con fuerza mientras Robin le cabalgaba con una salvaje liberación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Cuando Zoro se echó hacia delante Robin acabó de espaldas sobre la cama y vio como le movía las piernas para dejarlas juntas y ladeadas hacia la izquierda, de Robin, para seguir penetrándola con fuerza.

Sus ojos no querían perderse nada pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba difícil el poder mantenerlos abiertos por lo que, en uno de esos profundos _'parpadeos'_, cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con que había alguien más en el dormitorio con ellos, bajo el gran umbral de la puerta doble que había quedado abierta, y que miraba para ellos dos, y lo que estaban haciendo, con ojos desorbitadamente grandes y bien abiertos. No era alguien desconocido porque, incluso en la situación en la que se encontraba, Robin fue capaz de poner un lugar de origen, e incluso un nombre, a esa persona.

_¡Lowri!_

Robin sintió como se le empezó a recalentar su ya de por sí ardiente sangre aunque en esta ocasión la causa no era su excitación sino la vergüenza de haber sido pillada en medio de una situación semejante. Al apartar la mirada, ladeando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, captó la atención de Zoro pues hasta entonces Robin no había llegado a apartar la vista salvo por los escasos momentos en que cerraba los ojos a causa de la intensidad de sus emociones. Se percató, por el rubor de sus mejillas sobre el color causado por el deseo, que la causa no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo y fue así como, finalmente, se percató de la presencia que se encontraba a su espalda.

―No has debido entrar aquí― dijo Zoro con voz peligrosa deteniendo sus embestidas mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración y echó un vistazo al lugar donde había dejado el sansetsukon con sus tres katana en su interior―. Posiblemente tu último error― añadió volviéndose para encarar al intruso que no tardó en reconocer como la camarera que le había estado atendiendo en el restaurante del hotel aunque, claro está, el nombre se le escapaba en estos momentos―. ¡¿Tú?!

Para sorpresa de Zoro Lowri perdió el conocimiento sin poder evitar caer hacia delante, de cara al suelo, mientras se desangraba aunque fuera ¿sufriendo una hemorragia nasal?

―La tengo― anunció Robin sujetando a Lowri e impidiendo que se estampara la cara contra el suelo.

―¿Qué diablos le ha sucedido?― le preguntó Zoro poniéndose en pie aunque no llegó a recoger a la muchacha para colocarla sobre la cama, apartando la colcha en primer lugar, pues eso ya lo hizo la propia Robin usando sus brazos _fleur_.

A pesar de la situación, tal vez porque Lowri se encontraba inconsciente, Robin se permitió una sonrisa divertida mientras le dirigía una mirada hacia una zona en concreto de la anatomía de Zoro.

―¿Y tienes que preguntarlo, _senshi-san_?

Siguiendo la mirada de Robin se encontró con la causa del desmayo de Lowri, con hemorragia nasal incluida, justo en su entrepierna. Al volverse había salido del sexo de Robin y mostrado ante la impresionable muchacha a la que casi le dio un ataque allí mismo ante la visión del miembro erecto de Zoro.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― le preguntó Zoro chasqueando la lengua sorprendido por la noticia―. Está claro que de hentai está lleno el mundo. Si no fuera porque no le hacen ni el más mínimo caso haría una pareja de lo más hentai con el ero-kukku.

Aunque hablando de hentai ahora mismo…

―Pero dudo mucho que su intención fuera el venir a espiarnos mientras lo estuviéramos haciendo, _senshi-san_― apuntó Robin sentada al pie de la cama mientras le agarraba el miembro a Zoro y se lo chupaba disfrutando de la mezcla de sabores ahora que se encontraba embadurnado con los propios flujos de Robin.

Zoro le echó el pelo hacia atrás a Robin recolocándoselo tras sus orejas aprovechando que lo tenía todo sudado para que pudiera mantenerse apartado de su rostro y así no le molestase mientras se la chupaba.

―Podría habernos traído algo de beber pues le había dicho que fuera trayendo cuando se fueran terminando las botellas aunque cuando llegaste había hecho una pausa para el kouhii y luego subimos…

Robin le succionó el glande mientras se lo lamía con la punta de la lengua antes de liberarle el pene para ponerse en pie frente a Zoro.

―Sospecho que sus motivos no deben tener que ver con su trabajo sino que, por lo que mostraba su cara antes de ser sustituido por la sorpresa de pillarnos en el _acto_, parecía venir a avisarnos, o avisarte, de algo.

Cogiéndola por los hombros lo fue dirigiendo, haciéndola caminar de espaldas, hasta llevarla al baño del dormitorio en donde se encontraba una espaciosa ducha mientras se iban besando durante todo el trayecto.

―¿Y de qué podría querer avisarme una desconocida a alguien a quien no conocía más allá de una ingente cantidad de pedidos de bebidas alcohólicas?― le preguntó Zoro dejándoles justo bajo el cabezal de la ducha.

―Voy a averiguarlo― pero a pesar de sus palabras no se movió de allí― mientras nos duchamos para poder regresar al Sunny― dijo Robin abriendo el grifo del agua fría que golpeó con fuerza la piel caliente de ambos mugiwara antes de fundirse nuevamente en una intensa sucesión de besos húmedos, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Zoro acceso a su cuello por donde rodaron sus besos mientras su mano le acariciaba su sexo de igual manera que la propia Robin hacía lo mismo sobre la erección del kengou.

―Tenemos un problema― anunció Robin de pronto aunque sin detener ninguna de las acciones que estaban siendo realizadas bajo la incesante caída de agua sobre sus cuerpos―. El hotel está siendo rodeado por un excelso grupo de marines a primera vista bien preparados― le explicó mientras levanta su pierna derecha dejándola descansar colgada del brazo izquierdo de Zoro cuya mano la sujetaba por la cintura―. Está claro que Lowri vino para tratar de avisarnos de la aparición de la marina pero sus buenas intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por la visión de… bueno, de nosotros dos haciéndolo.

Zoro la penetró para iniciar una serie de embestidas controlando el ritmo que fue acelerándose cada vez más hasta que Robin se vio obligada a sujetarse para evitar males mayores pues de todos es sabido que los accidentes domésticos se suceden más a menudo en los baños. Arqueó la espalda apoyando la parte superior, junto a la cabeza, contra la pared mientras su mano derecha se agarraba al cuello de Zoro.

―Cada vez me caen peor estos tipos de la marina― farfulló Zoro sin ceder en sus embestidas acariciando el cuerpo de Robin desde su vientre hasta su rostro pasando por sus pechos y cuello―. Como se atrevan a…

―¡Abran la puerta!― llamaron con fuertes golpes―.

La mirada de Zoro se oscureció peligrosamente.

―Están muertos― anunció secamente.

Robin sintió que se quedaba sin aliento ante la visión tan demencialmente letal por parte de Zoro. Agarrándole con fuerza del pelo lo atrajo hacia ella comiéndole la boca con ansias.

―Don't stop now, Zoro!― le ordenó besándolo insaciablemente―. Fuck me harder, faster… make me cum!

_Shimatta!_

―――――

De regreso al Sunny, por alguna casualidad de esas extrañas Zoro y Robin fueron los últimos en regresar y eso de que lo hicieran juntos no fue del agrado de Sanji, únicamente, no tardaron nada más que el que ambos subieran a bordo para ponerse en rumbo a su siguiente destino dejando atrás esta isla.

Como no podía ser de otra forma Sanji le estuvo dando la paliza a Zoro para que le explicase el motivo de que hubiera aparecido junto a Robin aunque el kengou no le llegó a ofrecer ningún tipo de detalle más allá de la verdad acerca de que ella le había encontrado en la ciudad y decidieron regresar juntos. Lo cual, en muy resumidas cuentas, era del todo cierto.

A pesar de la ducha, o lo más parecido que pudiera describirse de esa manera, que se había dado en la suite del hotel Zoro decidió tomar en el día de hoy su baño semanal pues necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y relajamiento. Claro que una cosa era lo que uno quisiera y otra bien distinta lo que uno al final pudiera obtener.

La puerta se abrió de pronto haciéndole volverse hacia la misma para encontrarse bajo el umbral a una, para nada sorprendida, Nico Robin quien recorría el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Zoro con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Con un par de zancadas Zoro llegó hasta la puerta y cogiendo a Robin la metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta para aprisionarla contra ella. El gemido que brotó de los labios de Robin no fue de dolor sino de anticipación.

―Oh, fuck!― murmuró Zoro con deseo contenido.

―Oh, fuck indeed!― replicó Robin disfrutando del momento―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Zoro?― la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin dejaba bien claro que era mejor no aceptar.

―No, no se trata de ninguna de mis katana― le respondió Zoro con una media sonrisa mientras su erección se presionaba contra Robin.

Aquello provocó un fugaz rubor en las mejillas de Robin hasta que recuperó su habitual serenidad.

―¿Dónde tienes el dinero de la recompensa que cobraste?

No se trataba de ninguna pregunta que pudiera esperarse Zoro viniendo de Robin, de Nami por supuesto pero no de Robin, y por eso se quedó en silencio tratando de procesarla hasta que…

―Shimatta!

―――――

Sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza haciéndola caer de rodillas aunque tal vez pudiera ser por el peso de aquella mochila.

―Don't **fucking** kidding me!― murmuró Lowri apenas con voz audible de rodillas en los vestuarios mientras observaba el interior de la mochila llena de una ingente cantidad de billetes―. Con el acento en _fucking_.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Muy bien, hasta aquí este one-shot que espero no les haya resultado ni tedioso o aburrido, incluso ambas a la vez, por tratarse de una historia terriblemente simple y de lo más llana. Claro que, para bien o para mal, espero saber de vuestra opinión, ¿sabéis cómo? That's right! Solamente hay que escribir unas pocas palabras en un **review**… incluso con un par de ellas, o una sola si os veis capaces, servirá de estímulo xD aunque con la naturaleza de este fic tal vez más _estímulos_ sea lo que menos se pudiera necesitar -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
